


See me rip into you like I'm starving

by SCOREFirrree



Series: Mickey/Ian songfic's [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Sexual Content, Singing!Ian, Singing!Mickey, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCOREFirrree/pseuds/SCOREFirrree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian walks into the room, getting ready to change out of his worn out tank top and boxers, but stops at the end of the bed, and gets an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See me rip into you like I'm starving

**Author's Note:**

> _Purity Ring - Push Pull_

Ian walks into the room, getting ready to change out of his worn out tank top and boxers, but stops at the end of the bed watching Mickey laying down on top of the covers with his eyes closed.

He gets this idea and slowly starts to climb on the bed, his hands sliding up Mickey's legs to rest at his thighs.

Mickey has a small smile on his face and snorts. "Whatcha doing" he said in a tired voice. 

"Shhh" Ian straddles Mickey's waist and just stares at him.

"You were young and you'd stare, with a reverence unimpaired, there was an echo far and faint, beneath the air remained." Ian said.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Mickey groaned, opening his eyes to look up at Ian.

Ian ignores him and continues speaking.

"You were young and you'd stare, where my limbs hung far and fair, make a ladder of what folds, and climb up in me."

Ian's silent for a moment, just taking in the way Mickey looks, the way he is right now. Peaceful. 

Ian sings "You push and you pull and you tell yourself no." Ian shakes his head at the last line.

Mickey looks at Ian with wide eyes.

"It's like when you lie down, the veins grow in slow." Ian slides both of his hands down Mickey's chest, slowly all the way to his stomach.

"You push and you pull, but you'd never know. I crept up in you, and I wouldn't let go." Ian trails his finger up Mickey's lips, bends forward, reaches his hand up to his hair and pulls.

"There was no light and I swear" Ian smiles wide and puts his hand over his heart as a promise.

"I could see your raring fear." Ian puts both of his thumbs on the sides of Mickey's eyes and drags them down his cheeks, like there's imaginary tears streaking down.

"I heard the plains moaning back, I saw the thunder roll o'er black". Ian laughs

"There was no light and I swear, we sat still in our fear". Ian puts his hand over his heart again, but this time his face has a heartbroken expression, eyes wet with unshed tears.

 

"I'll Make a ladder of what folds, just climb up in me." 

'I'll protect you like you've protected me' Ian thinks silently. 

Ian whispers against Mickey's lips "You push and you pull and you tell yourself no."

 

"It's like when you lie down, the veins grow in slow." He presses his lips to his throat.

 

"You push and you pull, but you'd never know."

 

Ian pulls his hands and pushes them to the side of his head.

"I crept up in you, and I wouldn't let go."

Ian sits up straight, pulls his boxers down his hipbones and rubs circles around them.

Mickey closes his eyes, and sighs in pleasure.

"I carve out the spaces, and I...Imparted graces, and I...I couldn't shake it, and I..." Ian said in a shaky voice and pauses.

Mickey opens his eyes. Ian's eyes are red and puffy underneath, lips quivering violently.

When Ian sees Mickey watching him, he puts his head down.

Mickey grabs his face, bringing his head up,and picks up where Ian left off.

"I built a constellation lair, out of the moles that hovered there." He touches the freckles on Ian's face.

Ian laughs and turns his head to the side.  
"Ah, that's nice Mick." 

"Shut up, and let me finish army." Mickey said, smiling. 

Thinking fast, he sits up, wraps his arms around Ian and holds him.

While Ian latches onto him, he speaks against his skin "A fever billowed with the wind, and I bade the sky therein." 

"I build a constellation lair, out of the moles that hovered there." He pulls away and rubs his hands down Ian's arms, tapping a rhythm that fits, on them.

 

"Make a pardon of what knows, and climb up in me." They both stare at each other.

They attack each others lips, clawing at skin. 

Ian forces his tongue through Mickey's lips,and bites at his. Pulling harshly at his tongue, that bloods flows from it. Mickey lets out a strangled moan.

He cups up the blood that drips from Mickey's mouth, touches Mickey's face with it and, rubs it down his neck. 

Flesh being decorated with scratches, and painted with blood.

_You push and you pull and you tell yourself no, it's like when you lie down, the veins grow in slow._

_You push and you pull, but you'd never know, I crept up in you, and I wouldn't let go_

**Author's Note:**

> Ian and Mickey created the song from the top of their heads in this instead of the original artist.
> 
> "A fever billowed with the wind, and I bade the sky therein." When that part came up it was a symbolism to Mickey letting things go and reassuring Ian in a way that he's fine now.
> 
>  
> 
> "I build a constellation lair, out of the moles that hovered there." He's basically saying he built a place within his mind that strengthen him, that help him fight and keep going. Which was Ian.


End file.
